


March 24, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I guess the kitten isn't fond of your sermon,'' Supergirl said as she smiled by the scowling preacher.





	March 24, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''I guess the kitten isn't fond of your sermon,'' Supergirl said as she smiled by the scowling preacher and the animal hissed.

THE END


End file.
